


No Fear

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Even the Doctor and Rose have things they are afraid of.Based on the“Scared, me?”prompt.





	No Fear

_ Day 31  
_

_ “Scared, me?” _

**No Fear**

The Doctor and Rose have barely managed to make themselves look presentable, when Jackie Tyler entered the room without knocking, with apologetic Jack Harkness in tow.

“Your friend has talked me out of coming to talk to you as soon as I wanted to. But I couldn’t wait. My ordinary, normal human life is waiting for me. Please, bring me back home! I can see you two are happier without having me close.”

“Mum… That’s not-” Rose shook her head.

“Trust me, dear, I have been living with you for long enough to know when you’re lying. But I love you anyway, Rose!”

“Doctor? I’m sorry our efforts to keep terms with each other keep failing, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. Best of luck to you both. When you come visit, please, act normally.”

“Human-like?” The Time Lord couldn’t help it.

“Yes. I’m sure you can do it. Both of you,” Jackie Tyler sighed heavily and nodded at the Doctor, currently putting the correct coordinates into the console.

Jackie sighed in relief, seeing the clever vessel has materialised in her flat. “Normalcy. At last!”

The daughter looked at Jackie meaningfully. “Our life is  _ above  _ normal.”

“Of course it is, Rosie.”

Once the couple were finally alone in the room again, with the TARDIS finally allowed to pick them a destination, they were finally ready to give in to the ship’s reasoning, no longer worried about terrifying Jackie.

“Aren’t you afraid of what the old girl’s chosen spot in time and space is going to be?”

“Scared, me? She loves us. You can’t imagine she’d want to send us somewhere dreadful right away.”

Rose shrugged, bursting into giggles.

“Not likely. You have survived Mum’s fury. I’m quite sure you are able to survive anything now, my Doctor.”

“Let’s not even joke about that,” he asked her.

“About Mum?”

“No. About surviving anything.”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Rose was surprised.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t be able to survive losing you, Rose,” the Doctor breathed into her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she assured him. Rose murmured his real name instead.

“My love. Do you know what this means?” His eyes darkened. 

_ Our love-making no longer being placed into some kind of time restraints,  _ she giggled, knowing very well mentioning his Gallifreyan name usually meant something akin to an open invitation for a shag.

But this time, Rose has only wanted a hug.  _ Hold me and remind me we are going to stay together, no matter what. _

The Doctor kissed her softly.  _ For all eternity, I am yours and you are mine, Rose Tyler. Doesn’t this scare you? _


End file.
